Ivan Ooze misbehaves on the way to Antz (1998)/grounded
Cast SImon as Ivan Ooze Young Guy as Alpha 5 Eric as The Black Ranger Brian as The Red Ranger David as Ticket Manager Transcript Alpha 5: Ivan Ooze, we are going to the movies to see Antz since Black and Red Rangers wanted to go see it. Ivan Ooze: But, Alpha 5, I hate Antz, besides, that movie is too boring, I don't want to go to the movies, I wanted to stay home and watch Space Jam. Black Ranger: Ivan, you're not staying home and watching Space Jam, you're coming with us to see Antz and that's freaking final, now, get in the car or you're grounded. Ivan Ooze, Alpha 5, Black and Red Ranger, I don't want to go. Red Ranger: Ivan, we are going to see Antz, so be quiet and get used to it. Ivan Ooze: Can we go to Burger King? Alpha 5: No, Ivan, we are not going to Burger King, we can get something to eat when we get to the movies. Ivan Ooze: But, guys, I'm very (10x) hungry! Black Ranger: Fine, go to Burger King, but make it quick, you'll be late to the movies. (At Burger King) Black and Red Ranger: Hurry up!!(5x) Ivan Ooze: Red and Black Ranger, just let me get my food already. 10 minutes later. Ivan Ooze: Ok, guys, i got my food and i'm ready. Alpha 5: Good, let's go. Ivan Ooze: Guys, Can I go to Best Buy and get The LEGO Movie and The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water on Blu-ray? Red Ranger: Fine, this is the last stop, and we're going straight to the movies. (Ivan Ooze, Alpha 5, Red and Black Ranger arrived at the movie theater with five minutes to spare before the movie. Will everyone still able to see the movie? Let's find out.) Alpha 5: We made it at the movies and it's 6:50 PM, I hope we are able to get tickets before the movie starts. Ticket Manager: Welcome to the movies, how may I help you? Alpha 5: Hi, we would like 4 tickets to see Antz please? Ticket Manager: I'm sorry, the tickets are sold out for tonight, try again tomorrow. Ivan Ooze: Yes!! (5x) I succeeded and making you all not be able to see this stupid Antz movie, that show sucks. Alpha 5: (In Kidaroo's voice) OH MY GOD!! Ivan, how dare you make us arrive at the theater when the tickets for the movie are sold out! That's it, we're going home right now. (At home) Alpha 5: You are grounded until the end of February break, and go to your room and never ever come out, and no Space Jam or anything you like for you. Ivan Ooze: (crying) NO!! (15x) Life's not fucking fair, I want to watch Everything I like!! Face My Teeth Face Them Because What Will I Do Next? To be continued, or I hope so on WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Category:Grounded Videos